Kumpulan Lirik Lagu-Lagu KALENDER / SEA
Kapan Budhalmu Kapan budhalmu menyang Surobojo? Ya sak abad maneh. Kapan budhalmu menyang Surobojo? Kapan-kapan wae. Kapan simbokmu menyang Ngayogyakerta? Ya rong abad maneh. Kapan simbokmu menyang Ngayogyakerta? Maneh-maneh wae. Aku ketemu karo budhalku. Mangkono ajak aku. Parkara mengkana simbokku melu ing Ngayogyakerta, Surobojo ya melu. Kupikir “budhal” itu artinya “budhe”; budhe yang tua sekali dan berikat kepala. Setelah tahu dari teman-temanku, ternyata “budhal” itu artinya “pergi”. Kapan pothongmu menyang Plazakuning? Ya t’lung abad maneh. Kapan pothongmu menyang Plazakuning? Aja aja wae. Pothoooooooong ... Kain Pel Korus: Di mana-mana pasti terdapat kain pel. Beli kain pel di toko bukan di kapel. Wujud kain pel bukan seperti ketapel. Kain pel hanya digunakan ‘tuk mengepel. Bila kamu ingin membeli kain pel, janganlah kau beli di Pasar Gremeng. S’bab di situ banyak setannya. Kalau kau nekat, --- kamu. (Korus) Bila kamu tetap beli di Pasar Gremeng, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak selamat. Sudah kubilang: di situ banyak setannya. --- ---; salahmu sendiri. (Korus) Pasukan Pelajar Di SD-ku ada dua kubu … yaitu GPA dan PP. PP : Pasukan Pelajar, dan GPA : Gerakan Pencinta Alam. Mereka saling bertentangan. Banyak sekali yang ikut PP. Tapi sedikit yang milih GPA. Waktu itu aku pilih Pasukan Pelajar … Pasukan pelajar … Pasukan pelajar… Pasukan pelajar … milik kita semua. Kita pergi ke suatu tempat. Di sana kita saling bertukar pendapat, dilanjutkan dengan rekreasi bersama. Jangan ikut Pasukan GPA … Karena GPA : Gerakan Perusak Alam. Jam Enem Diajar Pak Mus Esuk-esuk uthuk-uthuk: akuuu tangi, langsung adus banyu adem: oraaa kuat, tapi aku kudu mlebu: kanggo sinau Ba’sa Jawa. Aku aja nganti telat. (Melodi) Jam enem diajar Pak Mus sampai jam dua. Pak Mus akan berusaha supaya besok kamu menjadi anak yang harjowardoyo. Jam enem diajar Pak Mus; jam tujuh diajar Pak Mus; sampai jam dua. Setiap Kamis kalian datang ‘tuk b’lajar Ba’sa Daerah sampai jam dua. Jam enem diajar Pak Mus; jam tujuh diajar Pak Mus; jam d’lapan diajar Pak Mus; sampai jam dua. (Melodi) “Kalian semua jangan sampai telat sebab kalau telat saya setrap. Saya itu ---. Kalian perlu belajar Ba’sa Jawa dari jam enam sampai jam dua. Jangan sampai klenger. Walaupun Ba’sa Jawa tidak di-EBTA-Nas-kan, tapi kita tinggal di Jawa maka… kalian harus NGAYA-NGAYA dulu. HU HA HA HA HA HA… HU HA HA HA HA HA…” Jam enem dihajar Pak Mus; jam tujuh dihajar Pak Mus; jam d’lapan dihajar Pak Mus; jam sembilan tak istirahat; jam sepuluh dihajar Pak Mus; jam sebelas tak istirahat; jam duabelas dihajar Pak Mus; jam satu dihajar Pak Mus; jam dua dihajar Pak Mus; sampai babak belur. (Bukan sampai babak belur, tapi ...) Sampai harjowardoyo. (Bukan itu maksudnya ...) Sampai HU HA HA HA HA HA… Dalam Sistem SI (Versi Lama) Dalam sistem SI terdapat pengukuran: panjang, massa, waktu, suhuuu… Pak Kardi berkata: "Dalam pelajaran fisika ini, saya tidak akan mengajari kalian sepenuhnya, tapi saya ingin belajar bersama kalian." Pak Kardi berkata: "Setiap pelajaran fisika, buku fisika harus dibawa. Kalau tidak membawa, GO HOME, alias PULANG." (Wah, kojur, aku ra nggawa bukune ...) Waktu itu ada seorang murid yang terlambat masuk sekolah. Ia harus meminta tanda tangan surat izin kepada guru piket atas keterlambatannya. Ia beralasan bahwa ia terlambat karena rumahnya jauh, yaitu di Minomartani. Pak Kardi berkata: "Saya pernah tinggal di Minomartani, tepatnya di Lele. tapi saya tidak pernah telat, tuh ..." Dalam sistem SI terdapat pengukuran: panjang, massa, waktu, suhuuu… Erwan Erwan ... indahnya bagai nirmala ... Erwan ... di angkasa berwarna biru muda ... (Melodi) Dua Satu Dua Satu jalur Jati. Dua Satu jalur Jati. Dua Satu jalur Jati. Selikur jalur Jati. Dua Satu lewat Ring Road. Mlebu desane suwe. Dua Satu lewat Kaliurang. Aku ra ngerti kuwi padha Sanga Las. (Melodi) Aku numpak Dua Satu karo Jati, karo Tang. Dua Satu jalur Jati. Selikur jalur Jati. Adik Melihat wajahmu yang manis, ye he, serasa ingin memelukmu. Dengarlah adikku sayang: kuingin kau tumbuh dewasa. : Di hatimu yang sangat lucu, ye he, dan tersimpan s’gala tingkah laku. Melayang, hati melayang bersamamu dalam mimpi indah. Ye he he he… Korus: Tidurlah. Mimpikan diriku. Lupakanlah s’gala gundahmu. Ku berjanji akan menjagamu. (#) (Korus) Berkhayal Nikmatnya berkhayal dalam malam sepi indah dengan bintang menari. Serasa dunia mimpi jadi kenyataan bagi kita. Terbang ke sana ke mari tanpa arah yang kita cari, ye he he he he. Lagu ini… Akankah dunia mimpi jadi kenyataan bagi kita? Bersamamu… Terbang jauh ke langit dengan mendendangkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Ye he he he… Reformasi (Lirik Sementara) Ini zamannya edan. Banyak koruptor merajalela. Buat apa reformasi kalau korupsi makin menjadi? Zaman ini banyak kata-kata baru. Pemancing kerusuhan: “Profokator”. Pembela reformasi: “Reformation Heroes”. Reformasi janganlah berhenti! Korupsi haruslah berakhir. (Melodi) Zaman ini ada banyak perubahan. Pemilu multipartai ... Timor Timur lepas ... IrJa jadi Papua ... ABRI pun jadi TNI ... Banyak juga pejabat yang tidak bersih. Rahasia mereka akhirnya terbongkar. Ini berkat usaha rakyat: "Reformation Heroes" ... Jangan ragu tegakkan keadilan! Kita bersama sukseskan reformasi. Bangsa bersih menuju reformasi. ‘Kan terjadi adanya demokrasi. (Melodi) Kasih (Lirik Sementara) Pada waktu ku bertemu denganmu, kasihku, kau mulai menjadi mimpiku; membuai satu ke langit biru bersamaku. Kasihku... (saling membuai satu langit biru) ...padamu... (di sana kita bergandengan tangan) ...mimpikah aku; menghayal. Mengapa... (kupeluk engkau dan tak kulepas lagi) ...kau hilang? (semakin lama semakin kencang) Aku t’lah bertekad datang kepadamu. (kasih sayangmu) Pada waktu ku bertemu denganmu, kasihku, kau mulai menjadi milikku. Kita dibuai kasih sayangmu kepadaku. Kasihku... (kita dibuai satu langit biru) ...padamu... (hanya satu yang ku inginkan) ...tinggal-... (miliki aku) ...-lah di hatiku mem-... (yaitu) ...-buai (hanya cinta dan kasih sayangmu, kasih) Datanglah... (kita dibuai satu langit biru) ...mendekat. (hanya satu yang kuinginkan) Ku ‘kan... (kasih sayangmu) ...datang lagi... (itu) ...kepadamu. Padang Pasir Aku haus di padang pasir; terasa panas dan perih; tiada setetes air yang bisa hangatkan tubuhku. Oooh... Di sini ku perlu air untuk menjadikanku segar kembali tanpa harus rela mati. Ku harus berjalan beribu kilo; untuk ... mendapat yang kuinginkan dari-Mu, Tuhanku, ye... ooh... ye... Serasa ingin kuberteriak MINTA TOLONG pada-Mu, Tuhanku. Ye he he he he ... Nyawaku... nyawaku... nyawaku ohh... nyawaku... Kujaga Keindahan yang Kauberikan serasa kudambakan. Bagimu oh bumiku, t’rima kasihku. Wouwo… Wouwo… Aaaa… Kemakmuran yang Kaulimpahkan serasa kuimpikan. Terhadap oh alamku, t’rima laguku. Korus: Kujaga, kudamba hutanku. Lestari alamku demi bumiku, demi alamku. Kujaga, kudamba bumiku. Kujaga, kudamba alamku. (#) (Korus) (Melodi) (Korus) : 2X Lebih Baik Sakit Lebih baik sakit daripada digebugin orang ... Pagar makan tanaman ... Bilang jaga malah menerkam ... saja ... Naik terus satu nada setelah akhir lirik sampai ke nada semula pada oktaf yang lebih tinggi. Makan Makan, sudah lapar. Makan bersama. Bawa dari rumah. Ikuti kemah. Korus: Apa yang kau lakukan demi dirimu sendiri? Semua suka kemah ... Semua suka kemah ... Apa yang kau lakukan demi masa depanmu? Bercanda dan tersenyum ... Gembira bersama dia ... Makan, ayo makan. Kita gembira. Jangan sampai lupa ikuti kemah. (Korus) Apa yang kau lakukan demi dirimu ini? Semua suka OSPEK ... Semua suka OSPEK ... Apa yang kau lakukan demi masa depanmu? Bercanda dan merenung … Gembira bersama dia … Semua suka OSPEK … Orasi: OSPEK adalah sesuatu yang diperlukan oleh semua mahasiswa, okey? Semua suka kemah ... Semua suka kemah ... Apa yang kau lakukan demi masa depanmu? Semua suka OSPEK ... Semua suka OSPEK ... Sepak Bola satu, dua, tiga, bertanding … Kutendang… kutendang… masuk ke gawang. Kulit bundar hadangi lawan. Melayang… melayang jauh ke sana. Sang lawan harus di K.O. Korus: Gol gol gol gol (gol) gol gol gol (meriahkan tendangan) gol gol gol gol gol gol gol. (#) (Korus) Haruskah Kujalani Hidup Haruskah kujalani hidup? Hidup yang penuh misteri. Semua mencoba membungkamku jalan menuju hajat hidup. Hidup hanyalah permainan. Semua orang berbicara. Banyak monyet di sana sini. Apakah kamu mirip dia? Busku Bus larilah, bus larilah, ku menunggumu ... Bus larilah, bus larilah, banyak yang nunggu ... Ku menunggu, ku menunggu, di stasiunmu ... Ku menunggu, ku menunggu, yang ketinggalan ... Busku, busku, lari ... Busku, lari, mengejar ... mengejar ... me ... nge ... jar ... Brutal (Lirik Sementara) Brutal ... brutal, brutal, brutal ... Brutal ... brutal, brutal, brutal ... Brutal ... Oposisi dari luar parlemen ... --- Apakah alasannya Departemen Penerangan dibubarkan? Apa memang sudah tidak berfungsi? Menjadi bagian suci ... --- Satu bahasa kita, bahasa persatuan, bahasa Indonesia. Itulah salah satu bukti Sumpah Pemuda yang diikrarkan ... para pemuda. --- --- --- TNI Mutasi Pemerintah Indonesia di bawah kepemimpinan masa --- ---. Banyak rakyat yang tidak bisa menuntut haknya dengan semestinya. Dengan susah dan senang, ia membakar gedung-gedung di ... sana. TNI mutasi ... TNI mutasi ... TNI mutasi mengatasi masalah genting. TNI mutan, TNI mutan. (--- --- ---) Banyak sekali: tiada yang kami sesali. Mati, mati ... Mati, mati ... Tapi masa --- --- hanyalah berakhir sampai di sini. Para laskar berjuang. Para penembak menghindar mengingkari. Muncullah sarang teror merusak kedamaian; mengundang provokasi. Aksi ke dunia. (Aksi referendum) Aksi kerusuhan yang terjadi di daerah Aceh, di daerah Timor Timur tercinta. Banyak korban (tolong ...); tempat ibadah jadi korban. Rakyat Marah (Lirik Sementara) Namun begitu, rakyat marah ... Namun begitu, rakyat marah ... Pemburu masyarakat yang kurang adil namun hati nuraninya ... keji ... Ini zamannya edan. Banyak koruptor merajalela. Buat apa reformasi kalau korupsi makin menjadi? Reformasi janganlah berhenti! Korupsi haruslah berakhir. --- --- --- Narkoba ... Narkoba ... Narkoba ... Narkoba ... NARKOBA ... NARKOBA ... Narkoba ... NAPZA, shabu-shabu, ekstasi ... Pil koplo, ekstasi ... Pil koplo, ekstasi, dan lain sebagainya ... digunakan para ... masyarakat ... untuk membuat ... menjadikan suasana di muka ... bumi ... khususnya di Indonesia ... Kehidupan akan menjadi ... neraka jahanam. Kisah Sedih Uli tertidur dan bermimpi: Suatu ketika di Tarutung, ia melihat ayahnya, Oppu Tao Doli ... IA MATI TERGANTUNG DI TIANG GANTUNGAN. AIR JENAZAHNYA MENETES DI DAHI ULI. Sedihlah rasanya ... Uli tertidur dan bermimpi: Suatu ketika di Tarutung, ia melihat ayahnya, Oppu Tao Doli ... Ia meninggal di Tarutung. Ia melihat ayahnya, Oppu Tao Doli ... Ia mati tergantung di tiang gantungan. Air jenazahnya menetes di dahi Uli. Sedih ... rasanya ... Keringat Tetes Lebih Keringat tetes lebih lelah tak rasa. Sawah jadi sahabat bila kau perlu. Lelah bercocok tanam jadi tak perlu. Namun kau dilupakan Jasa hajatmu. Jangan sampai … lupa diri … Tahu akan … fungsi guna … Jangan sampai … lupa diri … Tahu akan … rekayasa … You and I You and I aren’t sleepin’ now but you are drinkin’ your coffee in garden you are break. You let me walking on the sand, and ask me talking our problem about small case in school I hate you now because you crazy. You never study in school. Improve your way now so that I believe you can be my good friend Oooo… If you can be a professor, you and I feel happy next. If you cannot be professor, you and I feel our life only night. Auwo… (Melody I) You and I cut class together to squat at the same time smokin’. You are contend, so am I. You are like forget our lesson. Whereas you want to be professor. If no mirrade, it’s only dream. I let you to change all our bad action. You and I must repent and forswear. May it happen, God change our behavior. professor won’t became dream. Oooo… We are in good friendship. Your success is my success too. If you cannot be professor, You and I feel a nightmare. (Melody II) Last month next I will go to you. I let you learning together. We have to learn continuously for catchin’ up our shortcomin’ lastest. See your future by hard working. I wish professor’s in your hand. If you cannot be professor, you and I feel a nightmare… mare… mare… Goyang Pongo Goyangkan kakimu ke depan, ayunkan tanganmu ke belakang. Goyang khas yang akan keluar: goyang pongo namanya. Aku di sini, kamu di sana, bebaskan semua rasa gundah. Bergembira, semua gembira, goyang pongo… goyang pongo… Oooo… goyang pongo. Gembira goyang pongo. Suka ria goyang pongo. Ye iye iye iye… Teman Baru Di sekolah baru ku punya teman baru yang tinggal di perumahan Gebang. Sepintas wajahnya mirip Denis, tapi dia taat beribadah (rajin sholat). (Melodi) Pagi, siang, sore, malam, sholat. Dzikir dan tahajud pun tak lupa. Bebaskan segala rasa gundah. Mendekatkan diri kepada Ilahi. (Melodi) Cowok SMU Negeri Enam Cowok ... cowok ... SMU Negeri Enam ... Bermutu tinggi, dan berbakti ... Cowok ... cowok ... SMU Negeri Enam ... Bermutu tinggi, dan berbakti ... Malam kami belajar. Siang kami tawuran. Cowok, SMU Negeri Enam ... Pak Kendeng Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng-andeng gedhe ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng-andeng gedhe ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng-andeng gedhe ... ning ngisor wudhele ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng-andeng ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng-andeng ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng-andeng ... ning ngisor wudhele ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng ... Pak Kendeng nduwe andeng ... ning ngisor wudhele ... Pak Kendeng nduwe ... Pak Kendeng nduwe ... Pak Kendeng nduwe ... ning ngisor wudhele ... Pak Kendeng ... (Apa ...?) Pak Kendeng ... (Apa, le ...?) Pak Kendeng ... (Meh ngapa, le ...?) ning ngisor wudhele ... Pak ... Pak ... Pak ... ning ngisor wudhele ... Dalam Sistem SI (Versi Baru) Korus: Dalam sistem SI terdapat pengukuran: panjang, massa, waktu, suhuuu… Di dalam mekanika bermacam-macam gerak dinyatakan oleh fungsi. Dalam fisika, t’lah ditentukan semwa dimensi tujuh besaran pokok, yang satuannya definisinya t’lah ditentukan terlebih dahulu. Perkembangannya, besaran pokok dapat dibuat banyak besaran baru. Penurunannya disesuaikan secara fisis mawpun analisis dimensi. (Korus) Setyap besaran dapat bernilai dan bersatuan yang lebih dari satu. Antarsatuan punya hubungan dalam konversi yang t’lah ditetapkan. Untuk mengubah satwan yang satu dengan yang lain diperlukan konversi. Walau begitu pada umumnya disepakati dalam sistem SI. (Korus) (Melodi) Seorang tokoh fisikawan terkenal pencetus mekanika umum relativitik. Dulu ia bodoh tetapi berusaha hingga akhirnya ia pun mengatakan: “Ketika saya tidak mempunyai masalah yang dapat diselesaikan oleh pikiran saya, saya sering mengumpulkan dan menyusun kembali bukti-bukti matematika dan fisika yang telah lama saya kenal. Tiada tujuan lain bagi saya. Itu semata hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya berpikir.” (Korus) Berkat sumbangan Einstein semwa prosedur fisis mengikuti teorinyaaa… Dari jagat raya sampai masalah nuklir bermodel relativistik Para ilmuwan pun banyak yang bermunculan mencari-cari masalaaah… Mereka berusaha juga berlomba-lomba untuk memperoleh nobel. Koda: Dalam sistem SI terdapat pengukuran panjang, massa, waktu, suhuuu…, intensitas cahaya, kuat arus, jumlah zat, sudut datar, sudut ruangg… Susahnya Jadi Gali Gali adalah cerminan kehidupan yang bermata gelap namun tak terabaikan. Aku merasa perbuatan mereka yang antinatural namun penuh wibawa Aku slalu dan slalu mengaguminya. Kalau bisa ‘ku menjadinya. Korus: Bagaimanapun susah ‘tuk menjadi gali Aku tak tahu bagaimana ku harus melakukannya. Tak pernah kupikirkan kumenjadi gali kalau kutak mempunyai wibawa atau kekuatan. Aku tahu yang menjadi sebab para gali dihormati manusya yang sedang terombang-ambing. Mungkin dasarnya ia sudah menjadi gali, atau kar’na pelampiasan semata. Banyak orang pernah mencoba menjadi gali dengan berbagai cara yang tidak wajar. Walau ia pernah berhasil menjadi gali, tapi tidaklah bertahan. (Korus) Aku ingin menjadi gali tapi tidak dibuat-buat. Jika aku menjadi gali, ku takkan sombong dan berulah. Uuuu ... Aku melihat para gali. Mereka menyalahgunakan kewibawaan mereka. Mereka menindas orang lemah. Mereka juga menindas orang-orang aneh. (Melodi) Aku ingin menjadi gali yang alim: tidak sombong dan tidak menangan. Jika ku gali, pastilah ku berwibawa. Ku takkan mempermainkan orang aneh. (Korus) : 2X Terorisme Tuhan tolonglah ... Lindungilah kami ... Ampunilah kesalahan kami ... Lindungilah alam raya ini ... dari manusya pendosa ... dari manusya biadab ... Banyak tetesan darah ... Banyak korban jiwa ... Apa dunia makin gila ...? yang banyak penjahatnya ... Hapuskan terorisme ... Musnahkan terorisme ... Valentine Kaulah bunga hidupku. bersemilah di dalam hatiku. Di hari ini ... aku ... akan menjagamu selalu ... Kaulah pencipta harapan yang membuatku bahagia selalu. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan diriku dan dirinya. Percayalah kasih, aku ... akan menjagamu selalu ... Dalam sedihmu ... aku ingin di sampingmu ... Dalam harumu ... aku ingin di pelukmu ... Dalam kebahagiaan, aku ucapkan "Valentine Day" ... "Valentine Day" ... "Valentine Day" ... Kembali Hilang sudah waktu denganmu dengan masalah yang tak pasti. Ku berjalan ragu tanpa arah. Masihkah ada cintamu padaku. Kumecoba ‘tuk memastikannya, tapi keraguan di sini. Desah hatiku terasa sepi bagaikan hati tanpa nurani. Korus: Dalam heningnya malam, kutelan kepedihan hati. Kuingin kembali di hatimu, walau kau tak percaya cinta. (#) (Korus) (Melodi) (Korus) Nyanyian Alam Kulangkahkan kaki di antara padi yang berdiri di sawah. Kilauan sinar matahari yang belum terasa. Kulihat pak tua cangkulkan tanahnya dengan air yang menggenang. Terlihat pak tua memandikan sahabat karibnya. Hembusan angin mengalir goyangkan tubuh sang pohon. Hijau daun bergoyang iringi dinginnya pagi. Saat itu, kurasakan tenangnya hidup. Tinggalkan kepenatan suasana kota yang penuh kesesakan. Kedengkian dan makian hilang sesaat. Malam indah ditemani rembulan. Saat ku terjaga dalam gelap. Ku berjalan menyusuri lorong hitam, tak usai, tak bertepi. Ku mendengar suara alam gelap. Ku ditemani dua orang malam yang sedang bekerja. Ku menunggu waktu, waktu di mana aku akan bertempur. Saat waktuku tiba, ku tetap menunggu di suatu tempat yang asing bagiku. Semua orang berbicara, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku bagai patung dari batu. Ingin rasanya ku bergerak menghampiri dan ikut merasakan keramaian itu. Tapi tempat ini asing bagiku. Ku hanya terdiam menggoreskan pena di kain putih. Go Astray in Light Speed Effect Escaped, flew away, fast. Our rocket left out earth far. Curiousities was also created in rocket. Anything would be relative and confuse. Chorus: Say O.K. ... ohh say O.K. ohh… ohh… Queer event ... was created ... in space-times. All planets ... and galaxies ... were seen crippled. (Chorus) X2 (Melody) (Chorus) X2 Say O.K. ... ohh say O.K. ohh some states in rocket ohh became relativistic. Say O.K. ... ohh say O.K. ohh the form of the space-times induced planets and galaxies. so… Error… Schwarzschild… Electrized… Temporarily steady… Error… Schwarzschild… Antisos… Temporarily steady… Error… Schwarzschild… Relativistic… Temporarily steady… Error…(no miracle) Report: “This rocket would enter to that schwarzschild so it’s error, in smashing…” (Someone were disappeared) Teknik Elektro (Melodi I) Saya heran sekali dengan Teknik Elektro pada semester dua ada Kalkulus Lanjut. Padahaaal di MIPA tidak begitu. Matematika saja masih Kalkulus Dasar. Mengapa di MIPA lambat di Teknik malah cepat dan akurat? rat? Itu saya herankan. Yang lebih mengherankan ada integral kontur dengan integral multi juga deret Fourier. Perderetkaaan ini itu ini itu. Padahal itu materi Kalkulus Lanjutan. Bagaimana mereka bisa paham dalam satu semester saja? ja? Itu saya herankan. (Melodi II) Belum-belum di Teknik sudah integral multi dengan bilangan kompleks pada multi dimensi. Merekaaa ada di dunia maya untuk nyatakan besaran pada untai elektrik. Sadarkah memakai bilangan imajiner untuk menyatakannya? nya? Itu saya herankan. Kucoba memikirkan tentang besaran kompleks, baik di alam fisis maupun metafisis. Padahaaal tidaklah semudah itu. Dengan kaitan Kalkulus Multivariabel. Apakah ini berhubungan langsung dengan Teknik Komputasi? si? Itu saya herankan. (Melodi III) Lantas saya bertanya kepada teman saya. Dia juga berkuliah di Teknik Elektro. Ternyataaa dugaan saya keliru. Di Informatika tak banyak besaran kompleks. Jika kita mengambil Sinyal, banyak menghadapi besaran kompleks… pleks. Itu kata temanku. Di Sinyal mereka main di banyak dimensi. Tiga dimensi saja sudah rumit sekali. Relativitas Khusus hanya di empat dimensi. Mungkin itu mencakup Relativitas Umum. Jangan-jangan Relativitas sudah dapat sejak semester satu… tu. Itu saya herankan. Saya heran. Menyederhanakan masalah tanpa kehilangan kekhususannya… nya. Kau Tahu Aku Mencintaimu Saat pertama menatap wajahmu ... Kau tahu kau untukku selamanya ... Saat memandang cantik wajahmu ... Ku ‘kan memilikimu selamanya ... Saat kata tiada pernah terucap ... Hanya kau yang mampu bicara di hatiku ... Dalam keheningan cintaku ini ... Hati ini selalu berbisik ... cinta ... Kau tahu aku mencintaimu ... Kau tahu aku menyayangimu ... Kuingin milikimu seutuhnya ... Sembuhkan cintaku esok kasih ...